prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
~SONGBIRD~
~SONGBIRD~ is an insert song that appears in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure while also being the first character song for Makoto. The song briefly appears in episode 5, as Makoto sings it in a concert. Lyrics |-|Romaji= ~SONGBIRD~ La la la la... La la la la... One! Two! Three! Four! Fly! Blue sky! Harewataru sora Kuchizusamu no wa kibō no furēzu One voice! Kikoeteru kana? Eien e tsuzuku merodi Kokoro ni hakobu kotoba no tane ga Min'na no egao sakasemasu yōni☆ Heddofon kara hibiku neiro de Ashita genki ni nare! ~SONGBIRD~ Tsubasa hirogete Kimi sumu machi made imasugu ni My song todoketai True heart Tsutaetai ai Don'na ni tōku ni hanarete itemo Hitotsu ni nareru kara... La la la la... La la la la... One! Two! Three! Four! Fly! On stage! Dokidoki suru ne! Kimi no hitomi wa mabushī supottoraito Don't mind! Ochikonda tte↓ Issho ni utaeba hapinesu Haru no zawameki, natsu no shiosai Aki to fuyu no setsunai ashioto Omoi wo komete negai wo nosete Itsuka mirai ni nare! ~SONGBIRD~ Habataki nagara Sekai de ichiban kirameku Our dreams mitsuketai Good days Sorezore no yume Sono mune no naka de kagayakasetara Shiawase matteiru... ~SONGBIRD~ Tsubasa hirogete Kimi sumu machi made imasugu ni My song todoketai True heart Tsutaetai ai Don'na ni tōku ni hanarete itemo Hitotsu ni nareru kara... La la la la... La la la la... One! Two! Three! Four! Fly! |-|Kanji= 〜SONGBIRD〜 La la la la… La la la la… One! Two! Three! Four! Fly! Blue sky! 晴れわたる空 口ずさむのは希望のフレーズ One voice! 聴こえてるかな? 永遠へつづくメロディ こころに運ぶ　ことばの種が みんなの笑顔　咲かせますように☆ ヘッドフォンからひびく音色で 明日元気になれ! 〜SONGBIRD〜 つばさひろげて キミすむ街まで今すぐに My song 届けたい True heart 伝えたい愛 どんなに遠くに離れていても ひとつになれるから… La la la la… La la la la… One! Two! Three! Four! Fly! On stage! ドキドキするね! キミの瞳はまぶしいスポットライト Don't mind! 落ち込んだって↓ 一緒に歌えばハピネス 春のざわめき、夏の潮騒 秋と冬のせつない足音 想いを込めて願いをのせて いつか未来になれ! 〜SONGBIRD〜 羽ばたきながら 世界でいちばんきらめく Our dreams 見つけたい Good days それぞれの夢 その胸の中で　輝かせたら しあわせ待っている… 〜SONGBIRD〜 つばさひろげて キミすむ街まで今すぐに My song 届けたい True heart 伝えたい愛 どんなに遠くに離れていても ひとつになれるから… La la la la… La la la la… One! Two! Three! Four! Fly! Fly! |-|English= ~SONGBIRD~ La la la la... La la la la... One! Two! Three! Four! Fly! Blue sky! A clear sky As you hum through your hopeful phrase One voice! Do you hear it? The everlasting melody Carry your heart and let the word's seeds Sprout into the everyone's smile From your headphone the resonating tone Will soon get well tomorrow! ~SONGBIRD~ Spread your wings Now quickly up to your city you live and hear My song that I deliver True heart The love that I want you to feel So that no matter how far apart we are We can still become one... La la la la... La la la la... One! Two! Three! Four! Fly! On stage! It’s pounding! Your eyes are bright spotlights Don't mind! Stay down↓ If you sing together there will be happiness Bustle of spring, sea roars of summer Painful footsteps in fall and winter With all my feelings put into a wish It can someday become the future! ~SONGBIRD~ While flapping our wings Our world is sparkling the most We'll find Our dreams Good days In each dream Your chest is shining With happiness that will wait for you... ~SONGBIRD~ Spread your wings Now quickly up to your city you live and hear My song that I deliver True heart The love that I want you to feel So that no matter how far apart we are We can still become one... La la la la... La la la la... One! Two! Three! Four! Fly! Audio Category:Songs Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music